hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1948 Atlantic hurricane season (remade, made by Nuno)
The 1948 Atlantic hurricane season was a fairly inactive one, with 9 storms forming, 4 of which developed into hurricanes, and 2 of which developed into major hurricanes. The season was the only season in 343 years to not produce any damage. One of the storms formed and became a Category 5 hurricane, and almost hit land. The strongest storm was a C5 with high winds of 230 mph. Storms Hurricane One The first storm of the season formed in the unusual date of February 23th, when a front extended to the central Atlantic, and a extratropical system developed. On February 24th, the day after, the storm deepened substantially. The only hurricane center at the time was the NHC, so they monitored the system with a low chance of forming. Late on February 25th, the low cut off from all frontal sources, and 12 hours later, on the next day formed spiral banding. The NHC quickly classified it as a subtropical storm on February 27th. Inititially, it was forecasted to become a tropical depression and peak there, but on February 28th, the system moved southwest and acquired SST's of 25ºC along with unusual amounts of instability. This resulted in the storm turning tropical 12 hours later and gaining gale force winds 6 hours later, giving it the name "Tropical Storm One". On the next day, the system deepened and acquired 60 mph winds. At this point, the storm was forecasted to weaken immediately after this period. But on March 2, the storm deepened once again and made convection bursts that were extremely strong and make the cloud top top temperatures top at -120ºC, which beat the convection record at the time. Buoys showed an eye forming, and at this point the storm was upgraded into a minimal 75 mph hurricane, making it a March hurricane. The storm on March 4th finally peaked near Cuba, as a 85 mph hurricane. The storm then rapidly moved NNE at a speed of 25 mph, and dissipated on March 5th due to it running into a cold front quite early. The storm made no damage and did not produce any fatalities. A pressure of 979 mbar was achieved on March 2nd. Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two was a unusually shortlived cyclone, with the lowest winds on record. On June 2, in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico, a circulation developed with regular convection bursts. It was stationary and was small enough to not cause any effect to the surrounding landmasses. On June 3, convection was persistent enough for the NHC to call it a tropical depression. At the time, the depression had winds of 15 mph. The storm then lasted for a short time as it moved east slowly, as it immediately collapsed. This storm caused no fatalities or damage, like the rest of the storms in the season. It peaked with a unusually low pressure of 1005 mb/hPa. It dissipated on June 5. Major Hurricane Three Three formed as a tropical invest near the Bahamas. A rip current formed but there was no damages or fatalities, on July 4. The storm then quickly gained a circulation on July 5, and 12 hours later became a tropical depression due to enough convection. The next day, the storm acquired gale force winds and moved northeast at a speed of 15 mph, a minimallistically rapid speed. The storm then due to 28ºC SST's from the outer parts of the Gulf Stream on July 6 acquired winds of 45 mph, and soon moved into a low-shear zone, making it a 55 mph storm. The next day, forecasters were surprised that it had intensified to 85 mph beacuse of unusually warm SST's and unusually low shear. Upper level winds also decreased, which strengthened it into a 90 mph hurricane on July 9. The storm on July 10 briefly did the action of rapid intensification, strengthening it into the first major hurricane of the season. The storm then encountered a bit more instability, making it a 125 mph storm on July 12. The storm then on June 13 weakened rapidly due to very little instability and it already transitioning into a extratropical cyclone, as the polar parts of the globe were unusually low and went all the way into around New York. On June 15, the full transition to a extratropical cyclone was completed with 85 mph winds. On June 17, it weakened to tropical storm force and was absorved by another extratropical cyclone near Iceland. The storm peaked as a 953 hPa/mb(ar) storm, in terms of pressure. There were no damages or fatalities reported, but it caused a wave of 5 m, which almost did damage. Tropical Storm Four Four formed as a frontal system near France on October 21, It started a southwest motion and due to high amounts of instability, it started losing frontal characteristics. On October 22, the system was just west of Lisbon and was classified as a subtropical storm due to frontal features dissipating and a high amount of convection, which was developing near the center. The next day, the storm gained 45 mph winds and a lot of tropical characteristics, so 12 hours later, it was classified as a 50 mph tropical storm by the NHC. At the time, it was near the Canaries. Unusually, it started a eastward motion and hit brief 27ºC SST's, making it a 70 mph TS before landfall in a extremely sparse populated area. Since it had very few houses and very few people, no one died and there was no damage. It dissipated on October 29. There was absolutely no deaths, and there was one injured. It peaked at 988 hPa. 70 mph could have been a rather conservative result, as it had developed an eye structure briefly. Hurricane Five The third hurricane of the season, Hurricane Five, formed as a tropical depression near Cape Verde. Category:Low-end hurricane seasons